Important Lessons
by E. Beckham
Summary: A series of stories about Tex and his big brother, Mason. 1. Tex jumps the creek on Johnny's cycle. (Ch. 5) 2. Tex and Johnny pull a prank at school. (Ch. 9) 3. Tex throws a party. (Original idea by Neenee75.) 4. Mason is tired of nagging. (Original) 5. Tex gets suspended. (Original) Warning: Spankings of teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tex jumps the creek on Johnny's cycle and his big brother, Mason, is not happy about it. Later, Tex and Johnny pull a prank which lands them in hot water.

 **Warning:** This story contains the disciplinary spanking of teenagers. Don't read it if the idea offends you.

 **Disclaimer:** S.E. Hinton owns _Tex_.

 **Important Lessons**

The kitchen door burst open and Tex bounded inside. "Ain't you growing fast enough to suit you?" he asked, as he watched me measure my height against the hall doorframe. "Shoot, you're over six feet tall now. You don't want to turn into a freak."

"I'd turn into the bearded lady if it'd get me into college," I muttered. "You think I've stopped growing? ...Shut the kitchen door, Texas! No wonder I can't pay the heating bill."

Tex kicked the door closed with his boot and grinned at me. I could feel my fifteen-year-old brother looking me up and down, just the way he would a horse. "Naw. You got a few inches to go."

He walked into the bathroom. "Okay, I've told you something, now you tell me something. How do I look?" Tex stood staring at himself in the mirror with an intensity I'd never seen from him before.

I choked my laughter down and regarded him more closely. His shirt was scuffed and torn. There was a scrape running down his arm that was fresh and raw. I glanced over at the chair where he'd thrown his jacket and saw that it, too, was ripped.

"Well, you look pretty messed up right now. What happened?"

Either he ignored the question or was too preoccupied to hear me.

"What the hell happened, Texas?" I repeated, more sternly.

"I jumped the creek on Johnny's cycle and didn't land right. I mean, do think I am good-looking?"

"The creek? You jumped the creek?" I growled. "The same one Joe Taylor smashed himself on?"

"Yeah, but I made it okay."

"You hare-brained idiot, you're not going to make it to sixteen if you keep doing dumb-"

"Okay, okay. But, Mace, just imagine, man, how it's going to freak everybody out at school, that I jumped the creek and made it. They are going to go nuts."

"I am the one who is going to go nuts. Goddammit, Texas, you could have ended up in the hospital for the rest of your life!" I stormed away, trying to think of what to do next. This boy had no sense, no understanding of consequences.

"Hey, look," he said, finally concerned, as he followed me to the den, "I won't do it again, okay?"

"No, but you'll do something else just as stupid. Sometimes I don't even know why I try." Tex looked hurt and turned to leave.

"No! Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" I shouted. He stopped and turned back.

"You can't keep doing these foolish stunts, Texas! I gotta do something to make this important to you." I scanned the room looking for inspiration, feeling kind of desperate.

He stood there silently watching me.

"No State Fair this year!"

Immediately Tex's face fell. "No, Mason! Please! Anything but that!"

"I don't want to hear another word. You're not going, and that is final."

"Please, Mason, anything else," Tex begged. "I can't miss the Fair. ...I'm supposed to take Jaime."

He moved closer to me and grabbed my forearm, shaking it, "You can give me a whipping. Just don't take away the Fair."

I stared out the window to the field where we'd kept the horses. Tex had had a rough year, and I was beginning to think I'd overreacted. I didn't want to take the Fair from him. He looked forward to it every year.

"Ok," I said finally. "Come here."

He followed me back into the kitchen.

"Bend over the table," I commanded. He glanced uncertainly up at me, but then slowly complied.

As I unbuckled my belt, my hands started to shake slightly. I tried to steady my breathing. I have to do this, I told myself.

"Mason, are you really going to whip me?" Tex murmured.

"What other choice have you left me, Texas!" I bellowed. "I tell you, 'Be careful.' and 'Use your head.' But it doesn't matter what I _**say**_. You do dangerous things like this all the time."

I took a deep breath. No more yelling, I told myself. Be calm. "Well, no more _**talking**_ from me. A whipping is what you deserve and what you're gonna get. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mason."

With that, I swung the belt over my shoulder and brought it down quickly across his behind. By the fifth lick, I could hear Tex sniffling. At ten, he was grasping the sides of the table and squirming with each smack.

"Five more, Tex," I said firmly.

"Please, Mason, no more. I'll be good. I won't do dumb stuff!" he begged.

"If you do, you can expect more of the same," I replied, as the belt fell again.

"Ow!" he cried. "Please… I'm sorry!"

"Four." The belt continued to fall in a steady rhythm. I did not want to drag this punishment out. "Three."

"Sorry! No more!"

Over my shoulder and back down to Tex's behind, the belt made contact with its only target. "Two." The one time Pop whipped me, he swung the belt wildly, hitting my butt, legs, and back. That whipping felt dangerous and out of control.

"Last one." After the final lick, I set the belt on the table and put my hand on Tex's back, feeling his ragged breaths. He stood up and grabbed his rear end, unembarrassed.

"Dang, Mace! You tore me up!" he yelped. His tone surprised me. There was no anger in his voice. He sounded almost impressed.

"I don't want to have to whip you ever again, so please do better. Okay?"

"Okay," he said. He stood rubbing himself for a minute, as I fed the belt back through my jeans. Then he walked to the fridge and took out the milk. After a deep swig, Tex said, "Hey, can we go to the city on Saturday? I wanna buy some fishing lures."

Dear God, I thought, he's already moved on. I hope this lesson will stick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mace, did you hear? Tex is gonna get expelled!" Steven Fincher called across the room as I sat reviewing my notes.

"What are you talking about, Fincher?"

"Him and Johnny Collins blew up a typewriter!"

"What?"

"I heard that too," said Cheryl, sitting down next to me. "But I heard it was several typewriters. Janie said she saw the cops outside the Junior High."

I checked my watch. I had five minutes before class to find out what was going on. Maybe Robert, Johnny's older brother and my best friend, had heard something. On my way to his math class, three more people mentioned something about Tex being in serious trouble. News sure traveled fast, especially if it was bad.

Robert saw me in the hallway and raised his hand. His serious expression meant he _had_ heard something. He walked towards me.

"They put caps on the typewriter keys. When the typing class's exam started, 'bang.' Apparently, Mrs. Johnson is considering expelling them. People are taking bets."

"Goddamn it, Tex," I said. "Thanks, Robert."

"What are you going to do, Mace?"

"I'll go talk to Mrs. Johnson. Then I'm going to kill Texas," I called over my shoulder as I walked straight to the front doors of school. Once outside, I trotted over to the Junior High. At least there were no cops out front.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the office, there sat Tex and Johnny, both looking extremely nervous. Not a good sign. These two turkeys were practically record holders when it came to getting into messes. Rarely had I seen either of them look this worried. Johnny seemed like he might faint dead away, and Tex audibly sighed when he saw it was me.

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said, sharply, and Tex went back to looking nervous.

"Oh, God, Mace, get outta here," Johnny begged, "Cole's going to be—"

Cole Collins walked in the door and stopped right behind me. I nodded to him. So… that's why they were looking like death-row inmates on their final day.

Cole, Johnny's strict father, stared hard at his son and then Tex. "I might have known," he said, disgustedly.

"Might have known what?" I asked, keeping my voice even. I knew what Cole meant, but he was not going to pin all this trouble on my brother, even though it was definitely Tex's idea.

Mrs. Johnson, the principal, stepped out of her office and said, "Mason, I didn't call you."

"I know. But I knew you'd need to talk to someone about Tex."

"Well, why don't we continue this conversation in the conference room then?" she said.

We waited for the boys to walk into the room. "Might have known what?" I asked again, as though there had been no interruption.

I'd grown enough that I could look Cole directly in the eyes. He was an intimidating man, but I was not going to show it.

"That your brother would be behind this little… _stunt_ ," replied Cole.

"Yeah, this one is on Tex," I admitted. "I even know where he got the idea. …But the other half of the time, it's Johnny's ideas that land them in hot water. How about when they got caught drag racing? Or when they played shopping-cart football at IGA and Tex broke his arm? Those _stunts_ were Johnny's ideas."

Johnny made a very quiet whimpering sound and looked as though he was praying for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"What's your point?" asked Cole.

"My point is that both these boys have a bad tendency towards trouble. But you can't blame Tex every time. He's not a bad kid, and he's not a bad influence. Anymore than Johnny is."

"You may be right," Cole said at last. Shook up as he was, Johnny couldn't help giving Tex and me a look of amazement. Somebody other than Cole could be right?

"Well, now that we've agreed that the blame is to be shared equally, maybe you'd like to hear what the punishment is?" Mrs. Johnson said.

"I'd like to hear what your punishment is," Cole said. "What I have in mind may be different."

"Three days suspension. The nine-week tests will be made up every day after school, a test a day. They will receive a grade lower than the grade they score. And I'm sending a recommendation over to the high school that Johnny and Tex be placed in separate classes next year."

"That sounds fair," Cole said. Then he added, "John, what did I tell you would happen the next time you got into trouble at school?"

"You're going to sell the cycle."

When Cole glanced at me, Tex interjected, "He's already sold my horse, I don't think he can do much else to me."

"I'll probably think of something," I replied, dryly.

"I'm sure you will, you lousy son of a bitch," Johnny said.

Silence. Tex and Johnny stared at each other. Clearly, Johnny was speaking to both Cole and me...for both of them. But a moment later, Cole grabbed Johnny by the arm, yanked him out of his chair, delivered three smacks to his backside, and said, "Apologize for your language, or I'll tan your hide here and now."

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, instantly.

"Mrs. Johnson," Cole said. "My son will cause you no more problems while he is in your school. Isn't that right, John?"

"Yes, sir, that's right." Then Cole marched Johnny out of the office without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the Collins were gone, I turned to Mrs. Johnson. "Did you call Pop?"

"Yes, he'll be here this afternoon."

"I'll be back then," I stated.

"Mason, I understand your concern, but do you think that's necessary?"

I almost laughed. Mrs. Johnson was kind and really cared about Tex and me. But she had no idea. Pop was useless and didn't give a damn about Tex or me.

"Yeah, it's necessary," I said.

Then I bent down to look Tex in the eyes. I also wanted to snatch him up and whup him a bit. "You'd better not give these ladies any trouble while you sit in here today. You understand me? If I gotta come back, before the day is over, you won't like what happens next. Got it?"

Tex looked shocked and nervous and promptly responded, "Yeah, I got it, Mace."

I nodded to Mrs. Johnson and walked back to school. I had missed my history exam, but Mr. Butler would probably be reasonable and let me take it later.

I waited outside class for six minutes, until the bell rang. After everyone filed out, I went in to get my books and talk to Mr. Butler. He agreed to let me take it after school the next day.

Robert and I were in the same English class the next hour, so I told him everything that happened.

"Johnny really called you both SOBs? Man, he must have a death wish!"

"Yeah, Cole busted his butt right there."

"Nah, that was just a preview. Johnny may never sit down again. At least we have a doctor in the family," Robert said with a laugh.

"Oh, are you talking to Charlie again?" I asked, smiling. Charlie had gotten Robert, Johnny and Tex drunk as skunks after they went to the fair. Cole wanted to blame Tex for that too, but Robert took responsibility and wasn't able to sit comfortably himself for some time.

Robert made a serious face, though I knew he was joking, and said, "Damn, I nearly forgot that I hate that ass hat!" Then he winked at me and laughed.

* * *

At lunch, Jim Fraiser, the captain of the football team and basically a giant jerk, sat down at the table next to me. "Hey, McCormick, your brother in juvie yet?"

"Shut it, Fraiser. Or I'll shut it for you," I growled. My entire body tensed up. I hated that asshole.

Jim smiled and looked around at his football toadies. "If he does go, I'm sure he won't be lonely for long. My dad says it won't be long until your dad goes back in—"

I didn't let him finish. Jim's father is the town sheriff, so he knows that Pop did some time. I've tried to keep that fact quiet. Even Robert doesn't know and I told Tex I'd skin him if he told _anyone_.

With one punch, I knocked him to the floor. Then I dumped his tray on top of him. Someone grabbed me from behind and suddenly everyone around me was fighting. Pretty soon Mr. Odom, our vice principal, was pulling kids apart and bellowing at everyone to knock it off.

"Who started this?" he roared.

"Mason McCormick," Jim said, holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

Mr. Odom looked at me and I nodded once. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the Principal's office.

Mr. Robilliard was sitting at his desk when we arrived.

"Excuse me, Mr. Robilliard," said Mr. Odom. "But there was a fight in the cafeteria. Mason McCormick admits he started it."

"Is that so?" asked Mr. Robilliard.

"If you mean, did I throw the first punch, then yeah, I started it," I said, more surly than I meant to sound.

The principal made a face and said, "That is enough of that attitude, Mr. McCormick."

Then, turning to the Vice Principal, he said, "Thank you, Mr. Odom. You may go."

Pointing at the chair in front of his desk, he said, "Well, Mr. McCormick, sit down. Who were you fighting with and why?"

I sat down, but said nothing. We waited, watching one another.

"Please answer my question, young man."

I didn't.

"Very well," he said finally. "You leave me with very few options. I can suspend you, which would go on your permanent record and would cause you to be benched for the next basketball game, or I can paddle you."

"Paddle me, sir," I said quickly.

He smiled, creepily. Dammit. I'd made it this far into high school and had never been paddled. Sure, Mrs. Johnson had practically worn out the Board of Education on my backside in junior high, but that was different.

"Assume the position," he said, taking the paddle with holes drilled in it off the wall.

I stood up, bent over and grabbed the edge of his desk. Dammit, dammit, dammit.

The paddle's loud smack was nothing to the explosion of pain my backside experienced. I got only three licks, but my butt was numb and on fire at the same time.

Afterwards, Mr. Robilliard held out his hand for me to shake. I wanted to slap it away, but instead I said, "Thank you for not suspending me."

"You're welcome, Mr. McCormick. Take this pass to your next class, and good luck with this week's game."

"Thank you," I said, and left his office.

I walked through the halls, coolly, even though no one was there. When I got to the bathroom, I went in a stall and tried to rub the pain out. It didn't really help though.

Back in class, I handed the pass to Miss Hadly and took my seat, gingerly. The class was working in groups on an economics project. My group had a company we named Pen Is Envy that sold expensive pens to rich idiots. Robert did most of the work, and the name was basically my only contribution.

Jim Fraiser sat in another group and called over in a teasing voice, "Hey, McCormick, did Robilliard paddle you or suspend you?"

"Neither," I said. "He gave me a medal for shutting your ugly mouth."

"Boys," Miss Hadly said, firmly. "Anyone want to go visit Mr. Robilliard now? …No? Then back to work, please."

When he thought she wasn't looking anymore, Fraiser stuck his middle finger up at me. However, Miss Hadly caught him and sent him to the office. I wanted to laugh out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

By the final bell, my butt was still sore. I was glad to miss practice, for once. I stalked over to the Junior High and felt my mood sour. Pop wasn't going to show up. He wasn't going to punish Tex. Even though I'd almost been excited when Pop came home, I knew nothing would change. I'd still be the parent, and Pop would ignore anything that required effort.

I scowled at Texas when I entered the office, but said nothing. He looked at his lap, paled a bit, and said nothing either.

"Come on in, Mason," Mrs. Johnson said. "You, too, Tex."

"I don't know if the old man is going to show up or not," I said abruptly.

"He said he would when I talked to him," Mrs. Johnson said. "And I remember him coming up here to talk about you and all those fights you used to get into."

It took all my politeness not to frown at her. We were supposed to be focused on Texas, not me.

"You know, I was never big on fighting," Tex said suddenly.

"You've been in here for everything else," I replied.

"Well, this is the first time Pop has had to come to school about me."

"It's not the first time he's been _asked_. Just the first time he _may_ _actually_ _come_ ," I said sarcastically and then felt badly. Tex never seemed to notice that Pop didn't give a damn about him.

There was a knock at the door and a teacher asked Mrs. Johnson to come look at what had been found in a locker. She got up to leave and stopped. She said, "I think I can trust you two to stay here, right?"

"Sure," said Tex. I said nothing. Once she left, I paced the room, getting madder and madder.

"I don't know why you have to go poking your nose in," Tex remarked.

I envisioned throwing him over a propped-up knee and tanning his hide. But I refrained. "I am poking my nose in because I don't want to see you get expelled," I snarled.

"You knew I might get expelled?"

"God yes—they were laying bets on it over at my school, you idiot."

When Mrs. Johnson got back, it was nearly 4:30. She sighed. "Maybe he got held up at work."

"Most likely," I said mockingly.

"Well, Mason, you heard my punishment this morning. I guess you're going to be taking Texas home now and dealing with his punishment there. Are you okay with that?"

"It's what I do. Why should _today_ be any different?" I heard how fierce I sounded again and stopped. I looked my former principal in the eyes. I knew she understood, but still I said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Johnson. I'm not mad at you. Just Pop mostly. …And Tex. Thanks for not expelling him. I know he has only three months left in your school and I would like to say that he won't be back in here, but I've met Texas, so that is not a promise I can make. I just know that I'll try to keep him away."

"Of course, Mason. And I hope you hear, Texas, how hard Mason is trying for you," Mrs. Johnson said sternly. "I expect you to do your best to live up to his efforts."

"Yes, ma'am," Tex said.


	6. Chapter 6

We left the office and walked silently through the empty parking lots to where the truck stood.

"Nearly expelled," I said. "Goddamn it, Texas."

"You gonna whip me?" my little brother said, quietly.

"Hell, yes. And you're grounded until I stop being mad."

"So, forever then?"

"Dumb time to be making jokes, Tex," I said.

"Man, I'm just trying to get you in a better mood before you beat my butt."

"Hmmm," I grunted, and started the truck.

After awhile, I said, "You know, I got in a fight today. First fight since Junior High, I think."

"What? Why?" sputtered Tex.

"Jim Fraiser—"

"What an assho—"

"Texas!"

"What? Just calling a spade a spade."

"Anyway… Jim Fraiser said you deserved to be in juvie, where you and Pop could have a family reunion."

"Why would Pop be in juvie?" Tex asked seriously.

"Fraiser meant that you'd both be in jail, together."

"Oh. Oh! I didn't tell anybody, Mace! I promise."

"I know. I wasn't accusing you," I said. "His dad is sheriff. He knows stuff he shouldn't. I guess his dad told him not to repeat that, since he already would've if he could've. He _is_ an asshole."

"So you kicked his butt?"

"Yeah, maybe broke his nose even."

"Man, I'm surprised you didn't get in trouble."

"I did. I got sent to the principal's office too."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, I had the choice between being suspended and taking a paddling."

"Man, what'd you choose?"

"Well, let's just say, you won't be the only one who'd rather stand up at suppertime tonight."

"Man, Mason got a paddling!" giggled Tex. "I can't believe Boy Wonder got in trouble!"

"Yeah," I said, pulling into our yard and parking by the barn. "And now it's your turn."

"Ugh. Let's get it over with."

"Kitchen then."

We walked up the path to kitchen door. Inside I went to my room to get a belt. When I came back, I said, "Drop your pants and underwear."

"Mason! No way!"

"We're not negotiating here, Texas. Hurry up, or you can cut a switch too."

Tex looked defeated and quickly unzipped his jeans, pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees. He grabbed the table and rested his head on it.

"Fifteen, Tex." The belt snapped down across his behind and he jumped. The next three were the same. Smalls sounds led to crying and then some begging.

"Sorry, Mace! _Really!_ "

"Please, Mace, no more."

"I'll be good. _I swear._ "

I said nothing. Just swung the belt down— _swish_ —across his butt— _smack_ —until I reached 15.

"Done, Tex," I said, somberly, and left to put the belt back. Since he was crying pretty hard, I wanted to give him a moment to calm down.

When I got back to the kitchen, he was zipping up his jeans and hiccupping. His face was tear stained and wet. I got him a towel and he wiped his face clean. Tex turned to me and I thought he was going to speak, but instead he walked over to me and put his head on my chest. After Mom died, Tex would put his head on my chest any time he wanted to be held or hugged. He hadn't done this since he was little, like preschool or something. But I put my arms around him and hugged him anyway.

"Don't ever get in that kind of trouble again. No nearly expelled and no trouble with the law either. Understood?" I said firmly.

"Yeah, I understand," he said, his voice cracking.

"Okay. Well, good." Tex didn't move. "Um, is there something else, little brother?"

"Why didn't Pop come?"

"Because he's an asshole, Texas. He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

"And you. …But not me."

"If he gives so many damns about me, where's he been all this time? Don't be fooled. Maybe he used to do stuff for me, like show up when Mrs. Johnson called, because he didn't want to be bothered with being reported negligent. I don't know. I just know it doesn't mean he cares about me more. Now come on, you've got chores to do. Remember, you're grounded." I said and smiled, as Tex finally pulled back and looked at me.

He smiled a bit as he said, in mock astonishment, "Wow, you're a hard-hearted bas—"

"Hey, now, it's not smart to insult the Taskmaster! You start the dishes and I'll make your chore list."

"Man, you got in trouble at school today _too!_ Maybe I should go get the belt…."

He smiled at me, then tried to look stern. I feigned nervousness. "Ok, go easy. I'll help you with the dishes." With that, Tex sprayed me with the sink hose and we started laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Great game, McCormick," said the coach clapping me on the back. "You keep it up, and we're going to have a mighty good season!"

"Yessir. I intend to," I said as I got in the truck. We had just gotten back from SMU, where we won the game in overtime. Although it was just after 1 AM, I felt like I could run all the way to Garyville. I never let myself believe I could be so happy. Lots of schools had offered me scholarships to play basketball for them, but the University of Tulsa was the only one I really considered. After all, it was 20 minutes from home, which meant I could live with Tex and still go to school. After Pop took off again, there didn't seem to be any other way.

I never realized how much I actually liked school until college either. Maybe I would work on my philosophy essay when I got home.

After I came over the hill, just after the Collins' place though, my paper and the night's win vanished from my thoughts. I could see our place ahead and something was very wrong.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled from inside the truck as I got to the end of the driveway. There were cars and pickups everywhere. Loud music spilled out of vehicles and the house. There were so many kids walking around. I sat at the end of the driveway and thought.

Finally, I parked across the end of the driveway, blocking its use. It was the farm's only exit since the drainage ditches were like moats around the whole place.

I got out of the truck and wandered around. Clearly Tex assumed that he could throw a party since I would be safely out of the way in Dallas, Texas. There was a keg set up on the back patio. I could see people playing beer pong in the kitchen and dancing in the living room. Finally, I walked inside.

I cut off the music, waited a moment for the buzz to quiet some, and boomed, "Party's over. Start walking your asses home! No one's driving tonight. Come get your car tomorrow. In 15 minutes, if you're still here, I'll call the cops or your parents…if I know you." People did not need a second invitation.

I saw Tex's bedroom open and he edged out. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was messed up. I had a pretty good idea what he'd been up to. We stood staring at each other. Tex looked pale, nervous, and had a hard time making eye contact after the initial shock of my arrival had worn off. I expected Jamie Collins to emerge behind him, but instead a blond girl that I didn't recognize appeared.

They began to slowly move towards the door.

"No," I snarled. "You stay."


	8. Chapter 8

"Please, Mason…. Don't kill me in front of Kim."

"Why would I do that, Texas? I don't want witnesses."

They stood there, holding hands. Then she spoke, boldly, "Am I supposed to leave in 15 minutes or stay? I'm confused."

"No, you wait until the others are gone. Both of you sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

I walked outside, checking to make sure that all the teenagers had gotten the message. Apparently word had traveled fast. The yard and barn were empty. There were beer cans and cups everywhere. Tex was going to be busy tomorrow.

The house was equally messy. To my astonishment, no one was on the couch. "What the he—" I murmured. But then I heard a commotion from the kitchen. Tex and Kim each had trash bags and were cleaning.

"There will be time enough for that later," I shouted. "Get your asses in here and sit down."

Tex jumped and headed for the couch. Kim looked at me like I had three heads, but slowly obeyed.

I watched her saunter, "Who the hell are you?" I yelled.

"Mason!" Tex shouted, jumping back off the couch.

"Boy," I said, warningly, "Sit down."

"Kim Arnold," she replied. Her blue eyes were big, and she was very pretty.

"Well, Kim Arnold, it's time to call your dad to pick you up."

"Mason, please, it's not her fault!" Tex interjected.

"I never said it was, Texas. Don't worry, I hold **_you_** solely responsible for this whole mess. Everything, that is, except for Miss Kim Arnold's attitude right now. That's on her."

"Ok. I'm sorry," Kim said, somewhat remorsefully. "I just can't believe you're making such a big deal about one party."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, "None of you can even buy alcohol for another two years, so what's the big deal? That's just what the cops will say while they're arresting you!"

Turning to my brother, I said, "You ever wonder what will happen to you if you start getting into trouble with the law?"

"No," Tex said quietly.

"CPS wouldn't let you stay with me, Texas. Dammit, I'm barely considered an adult! You'd go to a home!"

I stormed into the kitchen and got some water. Then from the doorway, I said, "I am serious, Texas. She calls her father. Now."

He started to plead, but stopped and led her to the phone. She dialed.

"Hi, Daddy, could you come pick me up? …No, I am fine. But my friends already left."

She listened, then spoke again, "I'm at the McCormicks' farm, just passed the Collins' place on Rt. 6. …Thank you. See you soon. Bye."

Kim hung the phone up. "Satisfied," she sneered.

"Sure, once we all talk to your dad." They both looked as if I had slapped them.

"You wouldn't," Tex said.

"Try me. Oh, and _**now**_ you can start cleaning." I plopped down on the couch to supervise. Wherever Kim lived, it would not take her father longer than 15 minutes to arrive.

Kim grabbed her garbage bag and resumed cleaning the kitchen, looking disgusted. Tex picked up his bag and cautiously moved into the living room. After thoroughly cleaning the corner farthest from me, he moved a bit closer. He whispered, "What will I say to him, Mason? Mr. Arnold makes me nervous, and I really like Kim."

"That makes one of us, then." He looked at me, hurt. But I just shrugged. My first impression was not a good one.

"Please, Mason, what do I say?"

"Fine, tell him you are sorry. That you know you betrayed his trust, but things got a bit out of control. Neither one of you seems drunk, so that's good."

"We aren't. I haven't had anything alcoholic to drink all night. Neither has Kim, I don't think."

"Just tell him that it'll never happen again and that you wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Sorry. Betrayed trust. Never happen again. Protected her. Ok. Thank you." He repeated the phrases as he cleaned. He looked up quickly, as he heard a car horn beeping. "Oh, that's him. I'm gonna throw up."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim walked in the room, not even looking worried. "Why isn't he coming up the driveway?"

"Oh, he can't. I blocked the driveway. Let's walk down to meet him."

The man was just exiting his Cadillac when we approached.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed.

I looked at Tex, waiting for him to explain.

"Sir, I had a party. It got out of hand. I really like Kim, so I am really sorry for everything."

"Are you ok, Kim?" Mr. Arnold said.

"Yes, daddy. Texas was a gentleman. It's just practically the whole school came."

"Well, we'll discuss it further when we get home. Go get in the car."

With that, Kim kissed Tex on the cheek and got into the passenger seat.

"Was there alcohol at this party, boy?" He spat the words out. I stepped closer.

"Yes sir," Tex admitted. "But neither of us drank. I promise."

"And you allowed it?" Mr. Arnold turned to me.

Before I could answer, Tex interjected. "No sir. This is my big brother, Mason. He plays for the University of Tulsa and he was away at a game. He didn't know anything about the party. He broke it up when he got home. He had us call you."

The man looked back at me, stuck out his hand to shake mine, and said, "Thanks for the call. Sorry about all that. I have four older sons. I am used to their shenanigans. Girls, though…they're tougher."

I nodded. "Four boys? Man, I can hardly keep this _one_ alive. How did you manage?"

"The Lord," he said seriously, and then smiled. "And a belt."

"Got it," I replied.

"Good night," he called as he got back in his car.


	10. Chapter 10

Tex and I walked back toward the house. Before we reached it, I said, "Walk with me."

We moved through the yard, stepping over cans and cups as we went. The night was quiet and stars were bright. The air was crisp. The walking helped me think and relax. We passed the barn, and the fields where our horses once grazed. Around the back of the house, we walked through the small cherry and apple orchard. We reached the cottonwood tree that had a wooden swing hanging from it. I tested the swing and was shocked that it still held my weight.

"Tex," I said, as I sat on the swing. "I wish I could act like it's no big deal. Lord knows I went to plenty of parties like this. But I never _had_ one. There's a difference. Can you see that?"

"You mean, if something had happened, it'd be our responsibility."

"Yeah. Imagine if one of those drunk idiots drove away and hurt themselves or someone else. Hell, just them being underage and drinking is enough to get you thrown into a boys' home or juvie. It's not a risk I am willing to take. Are you?"

"No," Tex said seriously. "It's not. …I'm really sorry, Mason. It won't happen again. I promise." He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Mace?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna whip me?"

"You deserve a whipping?"

"I'd rather not say." I almost laughed.

"Go cut a switch," I said, handing him my pocketknife.

He took the knife, stood looking at it for a moment, then walked over to an apple tree. It's limbs were mostly bare as he selected a branch. He stripped the twig and then handed it back to me.

"To the kitchen," I said, and we trudged back.

The profound mess of the house seemed to take us both by surprise. I heard Tex sigh and could see him shaking his head. He walked over the kitchen table, and cleaned off the cups full of beer. Once it was cleared, Tex unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his underwear to his knees. He bent forward and took hold of the table.

I positioned myself next to him and brought the switch down across my brother's bare behind. He yelped, and I saw that I would have to be very careful. I kept all the blows to his backside. I continued until I reached 10. Tex was practically dancing. Tears streamed down his face, but this time he had not begged me to stop.

"You okay, Tex?" I said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll live," as he pulled his clothes back on.

"No more parties?"

"No more," he assured me.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"You can clean this mess up tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

After we both were ready for bed, I walked back into Tex's room. "What?" he said, looking confused.

"I'm sleeping in here with you tonight. Shove over."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Johnny Collins threw up in my bed."

"How do you know it was Johnny?"

"Because he's still there."

With that, Tex laughed and I added, "Don't worry, apart from his hangover, he'll be fine."

"Except for when Cole finds him here, drunk."

"Well, let's get him sobered up and home before Cole finds out."

"That's really generous of you, Mason. Where was that generosity about twenty minutes ago?"

"Hey, Johnny's not my little brother."

"Yeah, but he helped plan this party."

"You want him to get into trouble?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Misery loves company, you know."

"Sure, Cole can just go back to thinking you're a bad influence."

"Man…. Ok, I'll get him home by 5 AM. That gives me two hours to sleep."

"You're a noble friend. Oh, and I will whup your butt if you wake me in the morning."

"Geez! Good night, old man." A moment or so after we had settled in the bed, Tex whispered, "Congratulations on the game, Mace. We listened on the radio."

"Thanks, kid. It was the best."


	11. Chapter 11

"Tex, you told me that you were going to do the dishes yesterday."

"Sorry, Mace. I got busy and forgot. I promise I'll do them today."

"You promised yesterday."

"Ok, you have my word."

"Your word means literally nothing to me."

" _Mason_ ," Tex half-moaned, half-laughed, "I'll do it as soon as I come home from school, ok?"

"Fine," I said. "But I don't like nagging. If you don't do 'em, there'll be hell to pay."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

"See you tonight. I've got student government, so it'll be about 7."

"Ok, see you then."

"Hey, do you need a ride to school?" I called to my brother.

"Nah, Johnny's driving. He'll be here soon."

"Be safe. Bye!"

"Don't worry so much! Johnny's a great driver and always keeps the truck just under 90!"

I chuckled. "You better be joking, Texas!"

I heard him laugh.

* * *

When I got home that night, Johnny's truck was parked out front. As I walked up, I could see Johnny, Jamie, and Tex playing cards on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey!" I called. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"Hey!" three voices responded.

"No," Tex added. "We were waiting for you."

"Oh, so I can cook?"

"Maybe…." Tex called cheerfully.

I checked the cabinets. Perfect! Pasta, tomato sauce, and bread. More than enough to feed four hungry teenagers. I grabbed the pasta pot from the cabinet and turned to fill it with water. However, the sink was overflowing with dirty dishes.

"Texas!" I bellowed. "Get in here!"

"What?" I heard him call and move quickly into the kitchen. He stopped at the door when he saw I was pointing at the sink.

"You gave me your word."

"Which you said meant nothing to you. Guess you were right not to trust me," Tex said smiling.

I grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter and rushed at him, but he took off running through the house.

Jaime and Johnny, looking perplexed, jumped out of the way.

The house was an easy circle to run. The kitchen connected to the living room, which fed into my bedroom, then the bathroom, past the laundry and back to the kitchen. I doubled back when Tex tore through my room and cornered him in the kitchen.

We were both laughing, both serious. He tried to evade me, but once I had my arms around him, he knew it was a lost cause. Still he wriggled. I threw him over my shoulder and moved over to a kitchen chair, which I pulled out.

"I told you," I gasped, "that there would be hell to pay!"

Laughing still, and trying to catch his breath, my brother hollered, "Mace! I'll do them now! No reason to resort to violence!"

"Sure, there is: I'll enjoy it."

"You're gonna enjoy beating my behind?" Tex giggled.

"Almost as much as I enjoy nagging you constantly," I replied, roughly moving the still-struggling boy from my shoulder to my propped up knee. Once I'd forced him into place, I delivered three quick smacks with the spoon. I wasn't really trying to hurt him or embarrass him, since I knew we had an audience.

"There!" I said, "That'll learn ya!" I dropped my brother unceremoniously on the floor. Johnny was sitting on the floor again, laughing so hard that he did not notice Tex until he landed on top of him.

As I started making dinner again, I could hear the scuffle continuing. "Thought that was funny, did you?" Tex yelled, in a fake-angry voice. "It's your turn now! Say 'Uncle.'"

Johnny was squashed under him, with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Never," Johnny choked out, still laughing.

They wrestled around on the floor, until Jaime exclaimed, "You're both idiots! Can we get back to the card game? We have to be home by 8!"

I called through the kitchen door, "Texas, if you kill Johnny, you cannot get another."

The boys broke apart and resumed their game, panting.

"Dinner," I called and a mini-stampede ensued.

"Wash up, boys," said Jaime, sounding stern and motherly.

"Yes, Mona," Johnny said in a sing-song voice and ducking a blow aimed at his head from his sister.

After the dinner, the Collins kids each thanked me and headed out the door to beat curfew.

Tex said, "Deee-licious, Mace! Who knew that canned pasta sauce and boxed pasta could be so good?"

"Well, glad you enjoyed it."

He stood and stretched and headed out of the kitchen.

"If you step one foot out of this kitchen before every dish is sparkling, I will wear that wooden spoon out on you!" I said sternly.

Tex spun on the spot and said, "That's just where I was heading, Mace."

I laughed and put the leftovers away. Then I stretched out on the couch to read Plato's Republic for Political Science.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello?" I said, taking the phone from my boss at the University's printing company.

"Hello, Mr. McCormick. This is Mr. Robilliard from Garyville High School. I understand that your father is traveling and that Texas is under your care now. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," I sighed, waiting to hear what nonsense Tex had gotten into now. At 17, my brother finally seemed to be able to keep his nose clean. I had not received any reports about his behavior during the first term of his senior year.

"I am going to need to see you today. Any time before 4 pm will be fine."

"I can be there in 40 minutes. What did Tex do?"

"I think it would be best to discuss these concerns face-to-face. I will see you soon, Mr. McCormick. Thank you."

"Ok. Goodbye," I said and hung the phone up.

The drive did not take long; therefore, I soon found myself shaking Mr. Robilliard's hand as he invited me into his office. Tex did not look up when I entered.

Mr. Robilliard directed me to the seat next to my brother and cleared his throat.

"As you know, Mr. McCormick, Texas has not been putting forth his best efforts in school. While his grades remain good, his behavior continues to be disruptive and attention seeking."

I looked at Tex, who averted his eyes. "Excuse me, but I don't know what you mean. His behavior 'continues to be disruptive and attention seeking'? I haven't heard about anything before today. Not this school year, I mean."

Now it was Mr. Robilliard's turn to look confused. He looked at Tex, perplexed, and then seemed to understand. "Well, surely, you know that your brother has had multiple detentions and been paddled twice. I have the discipline forms right here with _your signature_ on each of them."

He handed me five forms that I read over. Playing a prank in art class, being rude to the gym coach, dismantling a student desk so it would break when a student sat in it, and skipping school twice. Each had a forged signature on them.

My blood pressure was rising quickly, but spiked when Mr. Robilliard said, "And, am I correct in assuming that _you_ and I _did_ _not_ _speak_ on the phone on.…" The principal looked back at his notes and continued, "Yes…on Thursday, October 13?"

"No. We did not. Texas explain. Now."

He sat silently for a moment, but jumped when I yelled, "Now!"

"I…I didn't want to get in trouble so I forgedyoursignature." He said it so quickly it was nearly impossible to understand him. He wiped sweat off his forehead and continued, "And, when Mr. Robilliard called the house, I pretended to be you." He sank a bit lower in his seat.

"I'm sorry," he added weakly.

"You will be," I glowered. "What now?"

"In light of today's misbehavior—being disrespectful to a substitute teacher—and because the previous punishments have done little to dissuade Texas's poor choices, he will be suspended for three days. Any further problems may result in longer suspensions or even expulsion. Texas McCormick, this moment will be a defining one for you. The better choices you make in life, the more opportunities you will have."

"Yessir," replied Tex. "I'll do better."

"Your suspension will be over on Monday, so at that time you will have a Re-admittance Meeting. Mason, I will need you to attend that meeting also."

I nodded, "Of course."

"We will discuss exactly what you need to do in order to complete this school year and receive your diploma."

"Yessir. I understand," Tex murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

As we stood to leave, I said, "I want Texas to apologize to the substitute he was rude to." Mr. Robilliard agreed and excused himself to get back to work. Tex and I walked down the quiet halls of the high school. Memories flooded back as we went. We passed my old locker, where Janet Tillman had kissed me. I could remember feeling like a big shot walking down these halls.

Tex stopped at a door, and I could see a pretty blond lady at the front of the room. She looked barely older than the students.

"Is that your sub?" I asked. He looked chagrined and nodded.

"How were you being rude?"

"I got everyone to switch desks and answer to the name on the seating chart. It would have worked too, if Jerome Taylor hadn't been sitting in Danielle's desk. We all cracked up when he said 'present' when Danielle's name was called. Even the sub laughed. But then we wouldn't calm down. So she sent me out."

"How'd she know it was you?"

"Apparently, Mrs. Babcock told her I would do something. The sub asked me if I was responsible, and I told the truth."

"How valiant," I said dryly.

I knocked on the door. The young lady walked over and opened it, smiling, "Yes?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Mason McCormick. This is my brother, Tex. I understand that he caused some trouble in your class today. I want him to apologize."

"Ok, of course. Hello, again, Texas."

"Hello, Miss. Sorry that I caused trouble today and made everyone laugh and that they wouldn't stop laughing. If you are ever my sub again, I promise to behave."

He glanced sideways at me and added, "Again, I am really sorry."

"Thank you, Tex. Your joke was not malicious, just disruptive. Our time here is important and we had lots to do. That's why I sent you out. We needed to get our work done, and the class was unable to focus. You were unable to focus. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do. I never thought of it that way."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Miss. I've been suspended for three days."

Now the teacher looked upset. "That seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Tex said. "I've been in trouble some before now too. I should have known better."

"Yes," I said, "Please, don't worry about Texas. This punishment may be just what he needs to get himself straight." She looked between us and nodded.

Then to me, she said, "Do you go to Tulsa? You look familiar?"

"Yeah," I said, sort-of blushing, "I'm a sophomore and pre-law."

"…And he's on the basketball team," interrupted Texas.

"Oh, yeah!" the girl said, "I'm on the rowing team and an education major." She smiled and held out her hand, "April Sorenson." We shook hands, both smiling.

"Well," she said, "I've got to get back to class, before someone else gets any ideas."

Quickly, I pulled a corner off of the Tex's suspension slip and wrote my number on it. "Here's my number, if Tex ever gives you any trouble…or anything…." I smiled and immediately felt my face flush.

"Sure," she said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, Mason, despite the circumstances." And with that she was gone.

Tex looked playfully hopeful. "Shut up," I scowled. "You're still in trouble."

"I know, but maybe something good will come of it."

"You won't live to find out," I promised.

"Ok," he shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

I continued down the hall, with Tex at my heels, and turned to into the gym. I walked to the side where I could see that Coach Taylor was in his office. I knocked on the door and he looked up.

"There's my favorite player!" he called, springing up from his seat. "What brings you back, college boy?"

"Hey, Coach," I said, greeting him with a quick, back-slapping hug. "You know my brother, Tex, right?"

"Oh, yes. I have this young man in my 5th period class. He's quite a character."

"Yeah, well, he's gotten into some trouble. I saw that you had to write him up this year."

"He's lucky I didn't get the paddle. His problem is that everything is a joke. My daddy used to say, 'Never underestimate the power of a good spanking.'"

Tex made a snorting sound. Coach stepped forward and said gruffly, "You got something to say, son?"

"No, sir. It's just.… Nobody's gotta convince Mason about the good a whipping can do."

Coach looked at me surprised, but impressed.

"And, if you're not careful, Texas, I'll prove it right here." My brother nodded and stared at the ground.

I shook my head and confided, "Sometimes I think it's the only thing he understands. I just don't get it."

Coach smiled, "Tex, you ever been thrown from a horse?"

"Yeah…. I mean, yessir."

"How many times?"

"Only once."

"There you go," Coach said. "The boy learns a thing or two through pain, so don't be so surprised. So, what else is going on? I'm sure parenting advice wasn't your only reason to visit."

"No," I smiled. "But I do want to ask you a favor. Could we step in your office? I mean you and me. Tex, go clean something."

"What?"

"You can fold those clean towels in that bin," Coach answered, as he invited me inside his cramped office.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Could you put Tex on Track and Field? He's fast and he would be an asset to the team. But mostly he needs discipline and a rigid schedule."

Coach leaned back and thought. We sat in silence for several minutes.

"Look, your brother is fast and would do well, but I ain't gonna lie, he's a tough cookie. He's got an answer for everything. Always a joker."

"He needs to learn from someone in the real world when that's a strength and when he needs to shut his mouth," I said. "You'd be great at that. I can only do so much for him."

"And what about when he pushes the envelope?"

"I remember you had no problem having me touch my toes for a few good licks. That helped me learn to hold my tongue," I replied. "I give you permission to bust Tex's butt as many times as it takes."

Coach thought some more. "Practice is Monday-Thursday from 3:00-4:30, and meets are on Saturday mornings. We're usually done by 11 am. Could he make that commitment?"

"Absolutely. He has no choice," I said. "Can he start Monday?"

"Alright. Trial run. I'll give it a month. Ok?"

"Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate it."

"Mason," Coach sounded serious as he shook my hand. "You're doing a good job with that boy. I'm really proud of you."

For a second, I couldn't breath. I nodded vigorously and looked away. Coach must have realized, because he pulled me into an unexpected bear hug. That really shook me.

"Thanks," I gasped. "I'm tryin'." And with that I practically ran out of Coach's office.

"Texas! Let's go!"

"Just finished the towels," he called. When he caught up with me at the gym door, he looked at me strangely. "You okay? You look pale or something."

"I'm fine. Let's go. We've got one more stop and I am starving."

"Ok, where to? The church for confession? Or the orphanage maybe?"

"Don't give me ideas, smartass."


	15. Chapter 15

We left the school, and drove towards home. Tex looked at me questioningly when I passed our turn. Instead I drove to the farm on the other side of ours. Mr. Kenny Saunders owned the place and had recently rented our fields too.

"What are we doing at Mr. Saunders' place?"

"Never you mind. Just wait here."

I got out and walked to towards the house. It was past lunchtime, but I figured Mr. Saunders's wife could tell me where to find him.

"Hey, Mason," she called when I knocked on the door. "Come on in. Kenny and I were just got back from a doctor's visit."

Then I saw that she was about 10 months pregnant. "Oh wow, I didn't know y'all were expecting! Congratulations!"

I shook Mr. Saunders's hand and gave Mrs. Saunders a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yep, we're having a boy, according to the doctors. But who knows. As long as it's healthy," said Mr. Saunders, smiling.

"As long as he hurries up!" Mrs. Saunders said, patting her belly. "I may burst. Mason, have a seat. Please."

"Thanks, but I can't stay long. Tex is in the truck."

"Invite him in, silly," Mrs. Saunders said, looking surprise.

"No, no. I wanted to ask y'all something about Tex. And, this may be a really bad time, so please just tell me if so."

"Mason," Mr. Saunders said seriously, "Is everything okay? You can ask us anything, any time."

"Tex needs a job. Not even something that pays, but something that he cares about and that keeps him busy. He worked for Mr. Kencaide the past two summers and did a great job. But I don't have a way to get him there anymore. It worked fine when we were both in town. But now that I'm at school, transportation is a problem…. Do you think that you could use some help around here before or after school and on weekends?"

The Saunders looked at each other and burst out laughing. I waited a moment, uneasy.

"Mason! This is perfect. We've just been talking about getting help. With the baby coming, we're gonna need so much help!" Mr. Saunders said, slapping his leg.

"Oh wow! What luck!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But why didn't Tex ask himself?" Mrs. Saunders wondered.

"To be truthful, he doesn't have a choice. Even though he gets good grades, he's been getting into some trouble at school. Nothing serious, just mischievous." The Saunders looked uncertainly at one another.

"But," I continued quickly, "He always takes animals seriously. Please call Mr. Kencaide for a reference. The kind of trouble Tex gets into is stuff like trying to make everyone laugh, being a clown. He doesn't know when to play and when to be serious, except when he's working with animals. Just ask Mr. Kencaide."

Mr. Saunders nodded. "I was never much of a student myself. School was too boring. So that I can understand. I just don't want someone who is gonna get himself hurt doing something foolish. But I've seen Tex work with our horses and even the bulls. I've never seen him act stupidly."

Mrs. Saunders looked relieved. "Great. This sounds like a perfect fit."

"Hold on now," Mr. Saunders said, seriously. "Can he be relied on to keep the schedule? I'd need help early mornings and for evening chores. Would he be able to do that?"

"Being late has never been one of Tex's problems. But you let me know the first time he's late, and I'll promise you there won't be a second time."

"Oh yeah? You can make guarantees like that?"

"I've never had to whup him for the same mistake twice. So, I hope so."

Mr. Saunders chuckled and stuck out his hand, "Sure. When can Tex start?"

"Tomorrow? Tonight's gonna be a bad night for him. But he's been suspended for three days, so he can work for you every day he's out of school. And it would be for free."

Mr. Saunders thought it over and nodded. "The boy needs to work hard during those three days. Make sure he's here by 6 AM."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help," I replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Saunders made some more small talk with me. When I started to excuse myself, Mr. Saunders said, "I'll walk you out."

Tex was looking like he might not survive another 5 minutes in the truck's cab.

Mr. Saunders stuck out his hand to Tex, who shook it. "Look forward to having you come on board. See you tomorrow at 6 AM." The man smiled and winked at Tex, who tried to hide his confusion.

"Ok," said Tex, slowly.

"…Oh, and good luck tonight," Mr. Saunders called knowingly as he walked back to the house.

"What was all that about, Mason?" Tex asked.

"I'll explain later, but I guess Mr. Saunders thinks you're in for a helluva whupping tonight. And he ain't wrong."

Tex sighed deeply and looked at his feet. "Where to now?"

"Home," I replied.

"Great," Tex replied despondently.


	16. Chapter 16

As we parked in front of the barn, Tex said, "Belt or switch?"

I felt sick and very tired. "Nothing now. I gotta take a nap. My ulcer is acting up."

Tex looked stricken. "What can I do?"

"Not burn anything down while I sleep."

"Mason! I'm serious."

"Me too. Just let me rest."

As we walked in, Tex stopped in the kitchen and I could feel him watch me walk to my room and then shut the door.

I loved my brother, but he was exhausting. I was asleep within seconds.

Once I woke, the room was filled with orangey-red light. I stumbled out of my room and walked to the kitchen. Everything was tidy. Dishes put away. Counters and table shiny. Even the floor looked mopped. I stupidly wondered how long I had slept.

I got a glass of water and walked through the house noticing how neat everything was. The shelves had been dusted. The bathroom was orderly and smelled of Clorox. Tex's room was sparse but clean. I looked out the front window and saw Tex hanging freshly washed clothes on the line. I walked outside.

"Wow," I said, "The house looks great. What's going on?"

"You do so much for us, for me. I can do more. I will do more. Sorry, I never cared before."

"Why? You trying to get on good side? Maybe I'll cut you some slack?"

"No," he said firmly, seriously. "A whupping's a whupping. You ain't that hard on me." When I made a face, he added quickly, "Not that I'm pushing you to be tougher or anything. They hurt plenty. ...No, I'm just worried about your ulcer. I hadn't heard you talk about it for a long time." Then quietly, he added, "I don't want to be the reason it comes back."

"You know," I said gently, "That's not really how ulcers work. Stress doesn't help, and certain foods make it worse. But _you_ are not the cause. Ok?"

"Ok," Tex murmured, with his back still to me. He swiped his arm across his eyes. I took the shirt from his hand and pulled him to me for a hug. He hugged me back and relaxed. I smiled at him and hung up the damp shirt. We finished the rest of the laundry together. As we walked back to the house, I said, "Are you ever going to forge my signature on anything again?"

"Hell, no," he exclaimed.

"Good answer."


	17. Chapter 17

Once we were back in the kitchen, I said, "Go cut a switch." Without a word, Tex nodded, grabbed a paring knife and headed back outside. I could see him walking through the yard to the orchard, just as Johnny pulled into our yard and honked. My brother waved, but kept walking. Johnny parked and jogged over to join him.

I was surprised to see that Tex continued on with his task. As Johnny talked animatedly, Tex broke off a branch and began peeling the leaves and little limbs off it. Once it was clean, he walked back toward the house.

As they approached, I could hear Johnny saying, "He made you cut a _switch_?"

"What, like Cole would be cool with you getting suspended for three days?" Tex said rather fiercely.

"Hell no! He'd blister my butt and then sell me to the army or something. It's just I didn't know Mace would actually whomp you."

"Well, he has and he's going to. So…I gotta get back inside."

"Ok, man. Good luck. See you…soon," Johnny hollered and walked back to his truck.

"Hey, Johnny! Um, don't tell Jaime, okay?" Tex called, sounding embarrassed.

"Never!" the boy promised.

* * *

Tex walked in and handed me the switch. He then turned to the kitchen table, unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them and his boxers to his knees, and bent forward.

"Why are you getting this whupping?" I asked.

"Because I forged your signature. Lied a lot. Was disruptive in school. Got in trouble and tried to hide it. And I skipped school."

"You forgot something," I said firmly.

"Um… I don't know. What?"

"You got suspended for three damn days!" I roared.

"Oh yeah, and for getting suspended. For three days." Tex put his head down on the tabletop and clenched the edges.

"You're getting seventeen licks, Tex."

He nodded, but said nothing.

I raised the switch and brought it down swiftly across the boy's bare behind. A red stripe appeared, and Tex jerked and stifled a whimper. I knew the switch hurt more, so I was careful not to put too much force behind each swing. By the fourth lick, Tex's shoulders shook and I could hear him sniffling. He started doing a reflexive jig, shifting his weight from one leg to the other by the tenth whack. The switch fell seven more times, each blow eliciting a yelp and then wails. When it was over, I broke the switch in half and tossed it in the unlit fireplace. I walked back to the kitchen to find that Tex had not budged.

"Look, I know you're hurting, but you might want to get dressed. Jamie Collins is coming up the walk."

"What?" Tex bolted up and tried to run to the bathroom; however, his legs were manacled by the pants at his feet. "Tell her I can't talk, because I'm in trouble. Don't tell her you whupped me though, ok?"

"What? I was gonna start with that."

"Mason! Please!"

"Jeez, Tex. I was joking. I'm not going to."

Jaime knocked and I waved her inside. "Hey, Jaime. What's up?"

"I just came by to see if Tex is OK. Johnny said he was in a lot of trouble but wouldn't tell me more. I heard at school he got suspended."

"Yeah, he did get suspended and he is in trouble. But he's in the bathroom now. You can be his last visitor before I lock him in the basement."

"Very funny, Mason," Tex called from the bathroom. I got Jaime a glass of water, and she sat down at the kitchen table. About 5 minutes later, my brother came strolling in. Clearly, he'd washed his face and brushed his hair. I couldn't help smiling.

"Your grounding starts in 5 minutes, so make it a quick visit," I said. Then I went to take a shower. As soon as I closed the bathroom door, I threw up and started trembling. In the shower, the cascading water washed away my tears. I promised myself that I'd never use a switch on Tex again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Tex?" I called, when I got out of the shower.

"In my room," he hollered.

I walked through the house, drying my hair. I stopped in his doorway, where I could see that he was stretched out on his stomach on his bed. There he had his math textbook open and was working problems out in a spiral notebook.

"Homework?" I asked.

"Nah," he said, not looking up. "It's the lesson I'll miss tomorrow. I don't want to get behind."

"Smart," I said. I walked over and sat on the floor, watching him work, until he looked up and stared at me.

"What's up, Mace?"

"Tex, I worry about you. You're smart, funny, kind. You've gotta good head on your shoulders, but you don't use it much."

My brother listened, looking serious. I'd thought he might tell me that I was overreacting, but he didn't.

"Anyway, I decided a whupping wasn't enough. You need discipline and direction. So I have arranged for you to join the track team and for you to work for Mr. Saunders. In fact tomorrow, Thursday, and Friday, you'll be working on his farm. He expects you to be at his front door at 6 AM tomorrow. Understand?"

"You got me a job? On the Saunders' farm!"

"Yes."

"Wow, Mace. That sounds great. Thanks! …I thought this was part of my punishment. Shouldn't I have to do something I hate like weeding the garden for eight hours."

"You know we don't have a garden, right?" I teased.

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, discipline and punishment aren't always the same thing," I explained. "Punishment is meant to teach _and discourage_ you from doing something stupid or dangerous or illegal again. It usually involves pain or a hated activity, like weeding a garden. It's gotta be something bad enough that you'll stop and think before you do something like it again. Make sense?"

Tex nodded, so I continued. "Discipline teaches too. But it's about helping you learn how to control yourself so you can reach the goals you set. Part of the problem you seem to be having now is that you have a lot of free time and not enough direction. I aim to change that. Once you're off suspension, you'll start your day at the Saunders' farm at 6 AM, where you'll work until 7:30 AM. Then school, of course, from 8-3. Right after school, you'll have track practice most days until 4:30. I think Mr. Saunders wants you back at the farm by 5 for evening chores. You'll be done by 7."

"Whoa. Busy day," Tex exclaimed. He thought for awhile. "But I like being busy. It sounds okay, except for one thing. Mace…I don't think Coach Taylor likes me much."

"He's giving you a chance, isn't he? But, _be warned_. I gave him permission—not that he needed it, mind you—to paddle you if you get a smart mouth. I speak from experience that you don't want that to happen. Coach has a strong arm." I grimaced.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," Tex said confidently.

I got up and started toward the door. "I'm going to make dinner. Tacos sound good?"

"Sure."

As I walked out, Tex called out, "Mason?"

"Yeah?" I stepped back in the room.

"Thanks... For the job. For getting me on the track team. You work hard for me. I appreciate it."

I nodded and blushed a bit. "Hey, you want to go fishing after dinner?"

"Ain't I grounded?"

"Yeah, but maybe that can start tomorrow too."

"Sure," smiled Tex. "That'd be great."


	19. Chapter 19

"Mace! I made scrambled eggs! They're on the stove. See you later!" Tex hollered.

"Thanks," I called from the shower. "Have a good day!"

I knew Tex probably hadn't even heard me as he rushed out the door to get to the Saunders' farm by 6 AM. Mr. Saunders had been so pleased with his work that he had already given Tex a raise.

Life had settled into a good routine. My brother and I ate dinner together every night. Sometimes April would join us. Tex was dating Katherine McCreevy and most Wednesday and Sunday nights she'd eat with us too. She was a smart, friendly, pretty girl. She loved horses as much as Tex, so they often spent part of Sunday riding at her farm or the Saunders' place.

Coach Taylor made Tex full-fledged member of the track team. I enjoyed watching my brother run. He was fast as a cheetah and won most of the races he ran. His specialties were the 100 m dash and 200 m dash. He had been in The State paper once, and Pop called to say he'd seen it. Tex was over the moon after getting that call, which made me want to punch our father right in his stupid nose.

However, later Tex surprised me by saying, "Mace, Pop isn't coming home again."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Well, he told me what his plans for the future. He's going to be Texas to pick…I forgot what. He said that would keep him busy most of the year. He never said anything about coming home."

"Does that really surprise you?" I asked, trying hard not to sound sarcastic.

After a long minute, he shrugged and said, "Nah, I guess not really." He didn't seem angry or even sad, just accepting of this revelation. Sometimes, I really wished I was more like Tex.

* * *

Tex was walking toward the house just as I pulled up the drive. I honked and he waved, waiting for me to walk with him.

"Hey, old man! How was your day?"

"Well, baby brother, it was fine. What about yours?"

"The Saunders' baby is talkin'. Well, that's what they say. I don't want to tell them, but I don't think its gibber-gabber means anything. Yesterday, it called me, 'Dada.' I said, 'Shoot, I ain't your daddy.'"

I laughed and tousled his hair. "You might not want to call the baby 'it' in front of the Saunders. He has a name, you know. Kevin. Just call _him_ Kevin." I opened the door and led us inside.

"I don't like babies. They squirm too much and aren't even housebroken."

I looked to the ceiling and pretended to pray, "Thank you, Lord, that the boy doesn't like babies. Please keep it that way."

Tex smiled and kicked my leg playfully.

"What are we having for supper?"

"Free food," I smiled. "When have you ever been picky?"

"Never. Just wonderin'."

"I haven't gotten that far yet. Got anything in mind?"

"Fried chicken?"

"I'll see what we got. You go finish your homework. And wash up. You smell like a barn. Throw your clothes in the wash, please."

"Yes, Mom."

"Ok, liver and Brussels sprout it is!"

Tex made fake puking sounds and I laughed. After he showered, he sat at the kitchen table working on his homework. He quizzed me about things in history that he thought were interesting, and then read me a passage from _Old Man and the Sea_. Once he got to math, though, the room was quiet. I fried chicken legs and thighs, overcooking everything. At least Tex wouldn't care.

As we ate, I told my brother about my day. He liked hearing about my classes and, especially, about my lunch with April. Not long after she and I started dating, I told Tex that I was really serious about her, maybe would even marry her. After I told him, Tex elatedly jumped around the house shouting 'woo–hoo' until I told him to can it and sit down.

"Dinner," I announced. "Get your math off the table, please." I doled out two drumsticks and two thighs to Tex and the same to me. We still had six pieces left. Lunch for him. Then I served the corn and salad. Tex ate applesauce with every meal. So he poured some onto his plate and offered it to me, though I never accepted.

"Mace, I've been doing really good, haven't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've not been in trouble. Mr. Saunders is happy with my work. Coach says I'm one of his best runners, and I haven't been smart with him. Plus my grades are good."

"All true. …So what do you want?" I leaned back, pretending to be suspicious.

He chuckled. "So…um…could Johnny and I go camping this weekend? I've already arranged it with Mr. Saunders. I got Ken Johnson to cover Saturday and Sunday."

"You mean be gone the whole weekend?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Keystone State Park. It's only 45 minutes away. We'd be back Sunday afternoon. He's driving and we'd like to leave after school. What do you say, Mace? Please say yes," he talked so quickly that he had to take a deep breath after he finished.

"Geez, Tex, you'd think I keep you under lock and key. Well, Rapunzel, it's your lucky day. That's fine with me."

Then a thought occurred to me, "Hey, you don't have a track meet on Saturday?"

"Nope. Rare weekend of freedom," he smiled.

"Great. Y'all have fun then."

"Thanks. We will."


	20. Chapter 20

By the time Friday rolled around, I was ready for Tex to be gone. My brother was so excited about the upcoming camping trip that he had been nearly unbearable during the week. He nattered incessantly about it. So much so that on Thursday evening I promised to ground him if he did not shut his mouth for 30 minutes. The boy took my threat seriously and stretched out on the couch reading _1984._

Finally, after 45 minutes, I started feeling guilty. "So are you packed yet?"

"Yep, everything's ready."

"Do you need any money?" I asked.

"No, thanks though. I've got a good amount saved."

"Excellent. …Are y'all planning on fishing most of the weekend?"

"Yeah, that and being lazy. I think there are some stables nearby, so we might do some riding."

"Really? Johnny rides?"

"Yeah, Johnny rides. ...Of course. He used to ride Negrito all the time," Tex stated, sounding defensive.

"Alright. I ain't starting something. I just didn't remember that."

"Yeah, well, he does," Tex repeated, but softer.

"Okay. What are y'all eating?"

"What we catch. And, if we need to, we'll get burgers. Johnny says there are places around."

"Sounds fun. I'm kinda jealous," I smiled.

He smiled too, looking dreamily into the middle distance. "It's gonna be the best."

* * *

I was happy that Tex could have this freedom and adventure. That is, until I bumped into Johnny Collins at the A&P late Friday afternoon.

"I thought you and Tex were leaving right after school. Where is he?" I asked, glancing around for my brother.

Johnny looked panicky. "Well... I couldn't go. He went with some other guys."

We both froze, staring at each other.

"Okay," I said slowly. "Now, try the truth. Where is Texas, Johnny?"

"He still went camping, I promise."

"With whom?" I stepped from behind my cart and moved towards the boy. He was beginning to sweat and so was I, but for very different reasons.

"You've got about 30 seconds before I do something you'll regret. Now, spill, dammit!" I growled. But Johnny just shook his head, looking apologetic.

"Time's up," I declared and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the store. We walked the next block and a half in silence.

However, when I opened the door of Cole Collins's office building, Johnny exclaimed, "Mason, please! What are you doing?"

"What I have to," I said and yanked him inside.

We were barely through the door when Johnny resisted, saying, "Okay, Mace, I'll tel—"

But, as soon as we stopped to talk, we heard, "John? Mason McCormick? What is going on here?"

Johnny paled. Even I felt nervous.

I turned to greet Cole, who was standing in an office doorway, looking confused.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Collins. Tex asked me permission to go camping this weekend… _with Johnny_. But I just ran into your son at the A &P and he won't tell me where Tex is or who he is with. I thought you might be able to help me."

"Certainly," said Cole. "Step into my office."

Once the door closed, Cole turned to his youngest son. He watched Johnny, apparently waiting for him to answer voluntarily. However, the boy remained silent, not making eye contact with either of us.

"Fine," Cole glowered, "Let's try this." He unbuckled his belt, pulled it off, folded it in half and set it on the desk. Johnny looked defeated.

Shaking his head, the boy said exasperatedly, "Ok! You win. Tex is going camping with Katherine."

"Did they really go to Keystone?" I asked.

When his son didn't answer instantly, Cole picked up the belt. Johnny looked from Cole to me, and said, "Yeah, he did. Tell him I'm sorry, Mace." I nodded curtly.

"You're about to be," replied Cole.

I thanked Cole for his help. He wished me luck in finding Tex and then turned back to Johnny. As I hurried away, I heard three rapid-fire smacks of Cole's belt and a plaintive yelp from Johnny.


	21. Chapter 21

When I stepped out into the sunlight from Cole Collins' office, I had only two things on my mind: getting to Keystone State Park and murdering Tex. I ran all the way back to the truck and flew out of the A&P parking lot. I drove for ten minutes in a blind rage. My shoulders and chest were tight, and I rubbed my jaw trying to massage away the pain as I tried to stop grinding my teeth.

By then it was 5:15 pm, and I kept calculating what time I should arrive. I estimated I'd be to the park by 5:45 pm and ringing Tex's neck by 6 o'clock. The speedometer inched upwards, and I reminded myself that getting a ticket would not improve this situation. The radio played and fresh air flooded the car from the open window. Large ranches stretched across the landscape and I watched a few tumbleweeds rolling.

By the time I began to see signs for Keystone State Park, I was surprisingly calm, or maybe numb, but I had no idea what I would say or do when I found my brother. I parked the truck near the campsite office and walked inside.

"Good evening," said an older woman. "Do you have a reservation with us?"

"No, ma'am. But my brother does, or maybe his girlfriend does, and I need to find him. Can you help me please?"

"Sure, I will try. What is his name or hers?"

"His is Texas McCormick and hers is Katherine McCreevy."

"Oh, the newlyweds!" she gushed. "Yes, they're at campsite 11. Around the lake. They needed some privacy," she smiled and winked at me.

After my initial shock subsided, I snapped, "They're both 17. They are _**not**_ married."

"Oh, my goodness. ...I am so sorry for the confusion." After a moment, she added, "Here is a map. Take this path to get to their campsite."

"Thank you," I said, hurrying out the door.

I followed the map down a pretty wooded path. Birds sang and twittered around me. Insects zoomed around, buzzing around the blossoms to blooms. It really was a beautiful setting. April would love it.

Oh shit, I thought. April and I had a date. She'd be at the house now, wondering what was going on. I knew she'd forgive me as soon as I explained what happened. But I made a promise to call her as soon as possible.

The lake loomed large as I walked out of the woods. Light dappled the surface of the water and small rowboats with fisherman drifted in the gentle current. I made my way around the lake. As I reentered the forest, still following the path, I saw a small sign with the number 11 tacked to a tree.

Once I entered the campsite, I could see a simple tent pitched, a fire pit with logs in it but no fire, and a couple folding chairs set-up there. I couldn't see Tex or Katherine, so I walked toward the water, wondering if they were fishing.

There they sat, on the narrow beach, watching the water and talking. Tex's arm was draped over Katherine's shoulder. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her long dark hair and his golden hair glittered in the sun. If I had come across this scene at any other time, I would have wanted to photograph it.

However, ferocious rage took hold of me seconds later. I stomped towards them, although the soft ground made my approach quiet. When I stepped into their view, the change in them both was instantaneous. Katherine paled and Tex flushed, his ears and cheeks suddenly a deep red. I began pacing before them, which only intensified their reactions.

"How dare you!' I shouted. "Lied! Bold-face lies!" My mind seemed to be unable to string a coherent sentence together. "Of all the nonsense you have pulled—! Unbelievable! God dammit, Texas!"

I continued pacing, but closed my eyes and tried to collect my thoughts. When I looked over at them, Tex was trembling slightly and Katherine appeared to be close to tears.

"Kat," Tex said, softly. "It's gonna be ok—"

"No, it's not!" I yelled.

My brother started again, ignoring my outburst. "I mean, you don't need to be afraid—"

"YES, SHE DOES!" I countered. "You BOTH DAMN-WELL better be afraid!"

Tex turned back to me and slowly stood. Quietly, he said, "Mason. I know you're mad and worried. But Katherine has no reason to be afraid of _you_. I know I have to face my punishment. But I am trying to tell Katherine that you are not a threat to her."

His quiet tone helped me to settle.

"Yes, Katherine, you don't need to worry about me punishing you. _**That**_ is your parents' job, obviously. I am very angry with both of you, but only Tex is in immediate danger."

Tex, who had been making eye contact with me, nodded and dropped his gaze to the ground. Then he bent down, hugged his now crying girlfriend, and whispered, "I need to take a walk with Mason. We'll be back in a bit. It'll be okay."


	22. Chapter 22

Tex hugged Katherine again, saying, "The trip was still worth a whupping."

But once my brother stood and faced me, I realized that I could actually hurt the boy. I felt ill and snarled, "Hell, yeah, you're getting a whupping! But we best go call Katherine's parents and explain where she _really_ is. I need to call April too. There is a phone back at the main office."

Both teens looked at me uncertainly. "Get your asses in gear," I barked. "This is what we are doing now. Phone calls. Move."

Tex offered Katherine his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Tears ran down her face.

We walked through the woods in silence. Occasionally, I would blast them with rhetorical questions like "What in God's name would possess you to do something so stupid?" or "Did you really think you'd get away with this crazy plan?"

Once we arrived at the office, the older lady said cheerfully, "Oh good, you found them!"

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, Tex, that reminds me… _ **did you get married**_?" I said so sarcastically that his ears and face turned red again.

"No, Mason. …Sorry that I lied to you, ma'am."

"Yes, well…" her voice trailed off.

"Could we use your phone, ma'am?" I asked.

"Certainly. There is one in that sitting area for guests."

"Great. Thanks again."

We walked over to a couch and two chairs arranged like a living room. As we approached, Katherine made a strange gasping sound.

"I can't. I can't call," she said anxiously.

"You have to," I said firmly. Then I sighed, "Listen, they're going to be pissed. But, think of it this way: They'll be more pissed if I drag you home and announce what happened."

Katherine blanched. Her normally pale skin looked nearly translucent, particularly against her blackish hair and green eyes.

"You could start with, 'Mom, Dad, I am safe. I am sorry I lied to you. I know there will be consequences for my actions and I accept whatever you think is fair.' Got it?" I said.

"Yes," she whispered. "Thanks, Mason."

The she reached for the phone and dialed. I pulled Tex out of the area to give her some privacy.

"Mason…," my brother said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I am safe. I am sorry I lied to you. I know there will be a consequence for my actions and I accept whatever you think is fair."

He smiled at me in a way that he hoped was charming. I glared more fiercely.

"Fine," I said, and reached for my belt buckle.

"Just kidding! _Just kidding_ , Mace! Don't whup me _here_ ," Tex implored.

"Then don't be a smartass, _smartass_."

"Alright. Geez."

Katherine walked back over, wiping tears off her checks. "Dad says I am to ride home with you and we will get the car tomorrow. He said to thank you, too, for him. So, thank you."

I nodded, but said nothing. Then I went back to the phone and called April. She picked up our house phone on the first ring. She listened, offered a few words of encouragement, and promised to have a delicious meal ready. God, I loved her.

The three of us walked back to the campsite in silence.

"Katherine," I said firmly. "Start breaking down the equipment and packing up. We'll be back shortly."

"But," Tex said, "I would like to help her. She shouldn't have to do it alone."

"Your choice," I replied. "But in 5 minutes time, this belt is coming off and I will be lighting your behind on fire. I don't care where we are. So you pick: here...in front of Katherine, the shower house near the office, or deeper in the woods."


	23. Chapter 23

Tex began folding the chairs and then pulled up the stakes from the tent.

"Four minutes," I said calmly.

Katherine looked alarmed. "Tex. Please go! I can't handle watching you get punished."

"Seriously, Mason, just let me help her."

I looked at my watch. "Three minutes," I replied.

"Please, Tex. Go!" Katherine looked nearly hysterical.

"Fine," my brother said and stomped off.

I followed Tex deeper into the woods. The trees kept the trail shaded and cool. We walked in silence, while I kept a close eye on my watch.

"This way," I said, directing Tex toward a picnic table. It was clearly visible from the path, but the surrounding area was quiet.

Tex looked aghast. "This picnic table is practically on the path. It's public!"

"You chose our direction and now it's too late. Drop your pants," I stated, and unbuckled my belt, pulling it free from its loops. I looked up to find Tex still gawking at me.

"Get those pants down, Texas! I don't care if there's a goddamn parade here! They're gettin' a show!"

My brother turned and began undoing his jeans, looking pitiful. He pushed the pants and boxers down just below his behind and bent so his knees rested on the picnic bench as he leaned forward. Once his hands were on the tabletop, I spoke.

"You realize you'll be 18 in seven months, Texas?"

"Yeah? So?"

"SO? So, now, here we are again. I've gotta whip you for some foolishness. I'm tired of it!"

Tex's shoulder's sagged and he sighed. After a moment, he said, "Sorry, Mason. I knew it was wrong. I knew you would worry and would be angry if you found out. Sorry I disappointed you."

"You're about to be a whole lot sorrier, I swear it."

I brought the belt up over my right shoulder and swiftly down across my brother's bare behind. He gasped.

"This will be the worst whuppin' I've ever given you, dammit, and it _better be_ the last." With that, the belt rose and fell repeatedly. Around the tenth lick, Tex started crying and even yelped some. Red streaks appeared on his behind. One or two stripes looked like they'd bruise, but I did not want to break the skin or cause him to bleed.

After 20 licks, I rethreaded the belt around my waist. We were both breathing hard and I waited for Tex to move. His sniffles and shaking shoulders told me that it would take time. I sat on a tree stump and waited.

Slowly, my brother pulled up his boxers and straightened. He hissed as he gently slid his jeans over his tender backside.

"Turn around," I said firmly. He turned but would not look up at me. "How come I whipped you?"

"Cause I lied. And you were worried. And you don't want me to me to go on camping trips with my girlfriend. …And you're mean." I stared at him, and he added, "Just kidding about that last one."

"It's simple: you lied and put yourself and your girlfriend in a compromising situation. Do you realize that if anything happened to either of you, no one would have been able to help you? If you intend to be treated like an adult when you turn 18, you better start acting like one," I stated. "Understand?"

"Yes, Mason. I know. I get it."

"Good. _Now_ , let's go help Katherine," I said.

We walked back to the campsite to find everything dismantled and ready to be packed into Katherine's car. Tex looked embarrassed when she walked over and hugged him; however, she said nothing and he kissed her forehead reassuringly.


	24. Chapter 24

At first the drive home was silent. Then, out of the blue Tex said, "I thought you had a date with April tonight. Is she going to be mad that you stood her up?"

"I don't intend to stand her up. Just delayed a bit. I called her. She's waiting at home."

"I like her a lot, Mason," Katherine said quietly. "She's really nice and smart."

"Yeah," I smiled, a bit. "She is."

"Well?" demanded Tex.

"Well, what?" I looked over at him, surprised by his challenging tone.

"When are you gonna ask her to marry, ya big dummy?" he stated, pulling an exasperated face.

"Tex…!" Kat exclaimed, playfully smacking his thigh.

"Ok, if you must know, I told her that I would propose in our junior year. But I didn't tell her any details. And don't even think about nosing into that," I declared.

Both Tex and Katherine looked disappointed.

"So what about your plans? …Texas, if you say rodeo…"

"Hey, how did you know? Either that or carny at the fair," Tex said, looking dead serious.

"Sorry, Katherine, gotta beat my brother again…" I murmured, as I started to pull off the road.

"Just kidding!" Tex exclaimed. "Geez, Mace. Where's your sense of humor?"

"I'd laugh if you'd ever say anything funny!" I countered, but smiled at his change in demeanor.

"Can't take y'all anywhere," Katherine sighed. Tex and I chuckled.

"Seriously," she continued, "I am going to study biology in a pre-veterinary program at the University of Oklahoma in Norman. It's about two-and-half-hours from home. But I'll only be an hour-and-a-half from Tex." She smiled and cuddled under his arm.

"That's great! But what do you mean you'll 'only be an hour-and-a-half from Tex'? Where is Tex going to be?" I asked her stupidly.

"Texas! You never told Mason where you're going to school next year?"

" _Or_ that you even _applied_ anywhere!" I nearly shouted. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"I don't know. Except I didn't want to tell _anyone_ until I found out I got in… So, I meant to tell you that I got accepted, but then we all got busy and I guess it just slipped my mind," Tex answered, unconcerned.

"Well, tell me now, _please_ , before I have a damn aneurysm!" I squawked.

"Oklahoma State University at Stillwater. They have an Animal Science major and I'd like to become an Equine Specialist. And it's only an hour away from home."

I swerved off the road and slammed on the brakes. Before any question could escape his lips, I was out of the cab and opening the passenger door. I pulled Tex out and hugged him, practically dancing as I did.

"Lord, Mason, I thought you were about to whup me again!" he said, laughing. "Who knew you'd be so excited?"

"Like everyone, Tex. Literally everyone," Katherine stated dryly. But she, too, was smiling. I pulled her out of the truck into the dancing hug and she giggled joyfully.

* * *

Once we arrived at Katherine's house, her parents met us on the porch. I still had a pretty stupid grin on my face. The McCreevys looked confused by my expression, so I explained everything.

"I know it must look odd me smiling under these circumstances, but some good has come from all this mess. But I'll get there in a moment. First, let me say, that I've already tanned Tex's hide and he has something he'd like to say to you both."

Tex nodded and looked appropriately chastised. "Mr. McCreevy, Mrs. McCreevy, I am sorry for everything. I know you put your trust in me and I've broken it. There's not much I can do now, except promise that I'll try to earn it back. And, sir, you can whup me, too, if that'd help."

Mr. McCreevy looked taken aback by the last statement. He watched Tex for a moment and responded, "No, Texas, I don't think that will be necessary. I can see by the way you're having trouble standing still that Mason's done his job well enough." He looked at me and nodded, then swung his eyes back to Tex. "You're right that it's gonna take time to trust y'all after all this."

"Mama, Daddy, I am so sorry too. I can't tell you how sad I am that I disappointed you. I—," Katherine couldn't continue. She sobbed into her hands.

"Katherine's been pretty inconsolable. Clearly, they both recognize the seriousness of their mistakes." I paused and let these words work on her parents. They both stared down at the kids and I could see their expressions becoming more compassionate.

"But, Mr. and Mrs. McCreevy, as I drove home, I listened to how focused these kids are on their futures. I was impressed. Tex'll be at Oklahoma State University at Stillwater becoming… a what?" I turned to Tex for answers.

"Equine Specialist," he said quietly.

Both the McCreevys smiled at each other.

"Very good," said Mrs. McCreevy. "And Kathy wanting to be a vet… They _do_ have plans." Katherine ran to her mother, who hugged her close.

Mr. McCreevy seemed somewhat appeased. "Doesn't mean you're off the hook, though, young lady."

"Please, sir, let me take her punishment," Tex blurted out.

Again, Mr. McCreevy looked surprised. "Well, I wasn't gonna whup her, if that's what you was worried about. But, I'll oblige ya. You're _both_ grounded for two weeks. You kids won't be seeing each other for the next 14 days, except at school. Understand?"

"Yessir," Tex and Katherine replied instantly.

Tex and Katherine hugged one another, and I shook hands with Mr. McCreevy and good-byed Mrs. McCreevy. Then I grabbed my brother's shoulders, steering him back to the truck. Once inside, I asked, "You still feeling guilty, Tex? You sure are begging for another licking."

"Not hardly! So don't get any ideas! I just can't stand to think of Katherine taking one."

"Ah…chivalry's not dead. Good to know."

We rode down the country road in silence. Finally I added, "And you _are_ grounded, just to be clear."

Tex started giggling and then laughing rowdily. My little brother's laughter was contagious. I had joined him, even before he was able to ask gaspingly, "From what?"


End file.
